I'm With You
by HeirxOfxSalazar
Summary: Show me how to love..." Sadness peaked out from his eyes. If only she knew then what she knows now... They were taken by fate the night they met. A quill, a care, a diary, an heir, a curious girl... a memory never to be forgotten, but to pain forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She stood by the black water. Memories cut at her like knives. It hurt to to just look around. It was all still so close to her and she wondered if it would ever leave her. Let her go... She opened her eyes finally. The pain was too much for her. A small gasp escaped her throat as she began sob at the memories racing through head, burning her heart.

**_Flashback**_

"Sorry I'm late.." he spoke coldly to her. A slight tremble in his voice that was barely noticeable, but did not escape her suspicious ears.

"Where were you?" Her gut feeling told her something was wrong and she begged it to stop. She couldn't bare it. Not from him of all people. He slowly walked in her direction, only to walk right by her as if she wasn't there. Her throat tightened as the fear started to grow. She stood there with her fists clenched, her body stiff. He strolled up to the edge of the water. He held himself very proudly and it tended to confuse her and only scared her more. He was very hard to read right now, as if he were hiding something.

"Hermione... you need to go back to your time and stay there." His words sounded very forced and they felt like a dagger to her chest. Her mouth fell open as the word "back" left his mouth. '_Back? Go back? And STAY?!' _She whipped around so quickly, as if he would disappear before she could turn to face him.

"Why?!" Tears filled her eyes as she screamed at him. "What's wrong?! Have I done something?!" She walked up to him quickly, grabbing his arm tightly, telling herself to never let him go. He tugged at his arm slightly to pull away from her but didn't try very hard. He knew she wasn't going to let go; he'd have to pry her off of him after what he'd just said. Finally, he turned to face her.

"You've done nothing wrong. But... you can't travel here anymore. There are things you should know about me before you could ever stay with me and..." his voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes shut tight for a minute. It was obvious he was upset and she wished he would just shut up so she could get to the bottom of... whatever the hell was going on. At the same time, she didn't want him to stop talking. His voice was the only thing calming her, even if only a little.

"Tom please! Just.. stop! The only place I _need _to be is with you!" She looked him in the eye as she spoke, trying to make him understand. She wanted to shake him... or smack him. Anything to get him to snap out of it! Her hands gripped both his arms now and it was making him feel uncomfortable. He tried to back away from her but she only held him tighter. She pulled at him and started to cry.

"Hermione, stop..." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from his arms but she fought him violently, pulling her hands away from him, trying to grab onto him again. She was frantic. He was growing angry with her now. To him, she was acting like a child, kicking and screaming because she can't get what she wants. His patience grew thin... "Hermione!" his voice bellowed and his eyes grew dark for a second. She was frightened at this point. She didn't want to let him go, but she also didn't want to scare him off. She stood there taking in sharp breaths as she cried, his hands still holding on tightly to her wrists. He wasn't sure if he should let her go for fear that she would throw another fit. He stared into her eyes intensely as he spoke. "Go back... and stay..." His tone was serious. She opened her mouth to protest again, pushing her body through the strong force of his hands holding her back. Then the light came to take her as it had so many other times. But this time was different. This time she wouldn't be able to come back. He wouldn't let her... She felt herself getting ripped away from his grip slowly. Every part of her told her to try, try, TRY to reach him. It was too late and he was almost out of her sight at this point.

"Tom, NO!" The light was gone and she sat at the desk in the Gryffindor common room again, Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary sat on the desk in front of her. She snatched up the diary. Holding it to her heart, she sobbed hard, calling out his name, begging him to let her come back.

**_End Flashback**_

Hermione stared out at the water just as Tom Riddle did that night. Her sobs had stopped, as she only felt anger now. There are so many things she could have done if she only knew then what she knows now. _'Why didn't you just tell me, Tom? I could have helped you...' _She shook her head at the thought as she turned to go back to the castle. She stopped, thinking she heard his voice. She shut hers eyes, forcing back the tears, and continued on her way to Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I do not claim any of the characters in this story! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She finally reached her bed chamber, settling into her mess of sheets and pillows that had been neglected for quite some time. Sleep hardly visited her anymore, but when it did it was filled with the sweetest dreams. But, no matter how sweet they were, she always awoke from them too soon and in tears. Turning on her side, she nestled her head into her pillow with annoyed huff of breath. Everywhere she looked there was a memory, nipping at her thoughts and emotions. Sighing quietly, she felt her mind pulling at yet another memory, one that she would never forget, even if she tried. She didn't want to…

**_Flashback_**

Her body trembled with the thought of what was about to happen. A pale, icy hand reached out for her arm gently, grabbing hold of her, pulling her towards him with subtle, but intense strength. Her hands rested lightly on his chest. Golden brown hair surrounded her face as her head hung low. Her eyes shut and a faint smile on her face. His hands holding on to her arms with that subtle strength that made her feel safe. His dark eyes staring down at her, looking for an answer. He raised a hand to her chin to look into her those brown eyes. She raised her head reluctantly, her eyes still shut tight, and her smile widening. Confused, he studied the expression on her face. His eyebrows furrowed wondering what she was thinking.

"Look at me, Hermione…" he spoke in a low, soft voice, laced with a coldness that she knew she shouldn't defy. He stared down at her intensely, needing an answer to what was going on. Finally, her eyes opened slowly to meet his intense gaze, making her shiver. Her smile started to fade as she looked into those black eyes. "Hermione..." his voice was pleading for a response. Slowly, she moved her body closer against his, hoping this would answer him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him the same intense gaze now that he was giving her. He slipped a hand up the back of her neck and into her hair, grasping a handful of golden brown locks. Her mouth tightened shut and her breathing quickened as he leaned into her slowly, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. His mouth only inches away from hers, he lowered his eyes to her lips, and then back to her fearful gaze. Her eyelids shut slowly as he leaned into her mouth, pressing his lips lightly against hers. A small whimper from her made him deepen the kiss harshly as his emotions went out of control. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her up into his painfully deep kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck and her breathing quickened. Those feelings began to rise deep inside him again, frightening him, pushing him over the edge. Grabbing her arms tightly, he pushed her away from him causing her to stumble backwards. He stood in front of her panting, unable to look her in the eye. He knew if he did she would see that darkness that was set in him long ago. He didn't want her to see it, be near it…

"Tom, please don't do this…" She pleaded. She hated it when he did this. It seemed like she could only get but so close to him before he would shut off on her. She wished he would just let her in for once. "Don't shut me out, Tom. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have to go…" He went for his school robes that hung over the bed post and her hand caught his arm. A sigh escaped his throat and he shut his eyes for a moment before speaking, "Hermione, please… Just don't." He pulled his arm away and turned for the door, stopping when he heard a silent whimper. He felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"What are you so afraid of?" She spoke through her tears. He turned to face her with a cold look on his face.

With slight anger in his low, husky voice he replied, "What makes you think I'm afraid?" The look on his face intimidated her somewhat, but she trusted him never-the-less. Her eyes burned into his as she tried to see what he was thinking.

"You keep running, Tom… Why?" His face looked angered and cruel as he stared her down. Her closeness was too much for him and he wanted to push her away again. But she was right. Again, he was running away from that feeling. He didn't know what the feelings was, or how to explain it in an easy way but it seemed to take control of him and it frightened him. Nothing had ever frightened him before like that. He spoke through his anger and said something that took Hermione by surprise.

"What does love feel like?" The question sounded more like a demand. His face expressed a mixture of anger, confusion and sorrow. Her crying stopped immediately. To hear the word "love" come from him was not something she expected, but wished for. She now looked confused as she spoke.

"Um… it's not easy to explain. Its'… It's like…"

"Do you feel it?" He interrupted her stuttering.

"Yes." A nervous feeling began to grow in her thinking, what if he was to ask if she loved HIM.

"Aren't there different kinds of love?"

"Yes. To some people I guess…" He stepped closer to her, his expression softening a bit.

"Do you love me?..." He spoke softly, nervously. A smile ran across her face as she began to blush and she raised her face to look at him. His eyes widened at her beautiful smile.

"Yes…" She said in a whisper, hanging her head shyly. His mouth opened slightly releasing a low shuddering breath. Stepping even closer he spoke again, more quiet.

"Show me how to love, Hermione." Sadness peaked out from his eyes and she felt like she would melt in his gaze.

**_End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I do not claim any of the characters in this story! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion swept over her at the thought of her upcoming classes. Harry and Ron would be as bothersome as they usually are lately and she wished she could just crawl in a hole and hide. The early morning rays of light came streaming in through the old castle window. She lay, staring up at the ceiling in her messy bed. Being a school prefect, she had her own bedroom, so at least she didn't have to worry about nosy little gossiping girls who wanted to know every little detail of her business, which was very annoying to her and really nothing like Hermione. Her book smarts separated her from most people, but Harry and Ron were the only ones who really accepted her. There was only one other person she could relate to… in _some way_. But he was only a memory to her now. One that, every now and then, was hard for her to believe was real. It all seemed too good to be true… and she was _half _right. She turned on her side and opened the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out a small, fine leather covered book. The pages were worn down on the edges. A black stain spilled out from the center from a deep, angry wound. Her fingertips ran over the shreds in the center before holding the book to her chest tightly. A single silver tear splashing on the surface of the stained pages.

**_Flashback_**

The quill tip glided over the paper spelling out the name that he had so eagerly been waiting to learn for quite sometime now.

_My name is Hermione Jean Granger._

The words soaked into the fine paper as if they were never written, revealing new ones that faded through almost instantly. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for this stranger's response.

_Hello, Hermione. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

His words faded… She bit her lip nervously, wondering who this person was she was speaking to and what to write next in response. After a moment of pondering, she dipped her quill in the thick, black liquid, lowering its tip to the paper. But before she could respond…

_Are you still there, Hermione?_

Somewhat shocked at his eagerness, she responded quickly, worried he might think she'd left. Though, she didn't quite understand why she was so intrigued by this diary…

_I'm still here, Tom._

_I was beginning to think you'd run off on me, Hermione. Are you alright?_

A quiet giggle escaped her throat and she squirmed in her seat, leaning closer to the desk, positioning herself better for a long conversation. She could feel herself becoming more and more taken in by this diary.

_Where would I run off to, Tom? And yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?_

_Where would you run off to indeed… You took a while to respond. I got worried._

His statement seemed a bit… odd. But she thought it was sweet that he got worried she'd left. She would play into his reply…

_What do you mean by that, Tom? And why would you worry about me?_

_Perhaps you would rather speak in person, Hermione? Might make things a bit easier._

Now she was a bit worried. She'd only spoken to this person once and for no more than a few minutes and now he was asking to meet her in person! But the more she thought about it the more she wanted to. It would certainly be easier to…

_Hermione?_

Before she could even finish her thought he was already wondering why she wasn't responding.

_Hermione, are you alright?_

He seemed sweet and caring… She couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

_Hermi…_

_I'm here, Tom. I'd love to meet you._

_Perfect…_

A bright light peeked through the center of the book, streaming out. It began pulsing and completely enveloped her. Her eyes grew wide in the blinding light and she felt herself being pulled forward. Immediately, her stomach flipped and she felt nauseous. The light was streaking past her now and she could see something ahead of her. Closer and closer she was drawn to the end of the light. She could make out a figure of a person. Her eyes became fixated on this young male and she didn't even notice all the light had gone. She walked towards him slowly, cautiously. He stood by one of the fire lamps, his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Looking in her direction, one side of his face was hidden in shadow, so she couldn't make out his facial features very well. The rest of him on the other hand… He looked like he was built well.

"Hello, Hermione." His voice was so smooth and handsome to her ears. She stood a few feet away from him now. She could see his face better but not well enough. She stepped closer to him. He watched her every move with narrowed eyes and a small, crooked smile on his mouth. She was close enough now to see his… devilishly handsome face. His looks made her nervous and her face turn red.

"You're Tom then?" Her voice was somewhat shaky as she studied his posture.

"I am…" He spoke softly. She held out her hand to shake his. "It's a pleasure…" He reached out his hand slowly, grasping hers. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her hand that sent tingles up her spine. "…Hermione." He finished. His breath was hot on her hand and it brought about a new sensation in the pit of her stomach. He could feel her shiver slightly and his eyes darted up to meet her large brown ones. The light from the fire flickered on her face and hair and he had to admit she was quite beautiful. A warm smile spread over her lips and her eyes left his to go _anywhere_ else. He gave her a teethy grin. Still leaning over her hand he spoke softly, "No need to be shy, Hermione."

_To be continued… _

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I do not claim any of the characters in this story! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling**


	4. Chapter 3 Continued

**Chapter 3 Continued**

* * *

Her smile began to slowly fade when she saw his sneering grin. When she tried pulling her hand away his grasp on it tightened so much so that she couldn't. She wasn't sure what to think of this and stared at him curiously. Their eyes locked in an inviting gaze before he finally released her hand. She hesitated before placing it by her side.

"Tom. Marvolo. Riddle. That's the name I saw on the back of the diary." She stated the obvious, feeling a bit like a dope. He smirked as if sensing her embarrassment. "So what is this?"

"Hogwarts." He said matter-of-factly with a playful expression on his face. She scoffed at _his _obvious statement.

"Yes. I see that." She said with a mocking smile. He raised a brow, accenting his smirk.

"Hogwarts, fifty years in the past." Her smile diminished almost immediately revealing a look of fright.

"Then… this would be the year of the Chamber of Secrets!"

"You know of it?" He said smoothly, confidently.

"Yes. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Only the true heir of Salazar Slytherin could open the chamber, which held a terrible monster that only the heir could control." She spoke with her usual know-it-all tone.

"So it has been written in books?" A quizzical look upon his face, he began circling her slowly.

"Yes. It's talked about as if a legend and nothing more." She began turning, following his pace, her face lit up with knowledge. It made him stare quite hard at her without him even realizing it. He stopped in front of her, taking a few steps towards her until there was but a few inches separating them, his arms crossed behind his back. He stood towering over her, as he was a foot taller than her. Her eyes followed up his chest to his mouth, pausing there for a moment before continuing up to his dark eyes.

"I can assure you, Hermione. It is no legend." A sincere look on his face, he raised his hands to place on her shoulders lightly, squeezing gently as he spoke. "There's already been a murder." His eyes bore into hers, which were full of fear. "Professor Dumbledore says they may have to close the school… I don't have a home to go to…" Frightened, he looked away, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Who was it?" She asked in concern. His head snapped back around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Who was it that was murdered?" She said lowering her head, keeping her eyes on his.

"A muggle-born… Myrtle."

"Moaning Myrtle?!" Hermione almost jumped out of her shoes. Slightly startled, he jumped back, releasing his grip on her shoulders. Confusion spread out over his face.

"_Moaning _Myrtle?" He said raising a brow in his confusion.

"She haunts the girl's bathroom." She explained.

"That's where she was found. The girl's bathroom… Dead on the floor in one of the stalls." He said coldly.

"Yes. She haunts that stall now." She laughed slightly before her face fell into a frown. It really wasn't funny… Tom certainly didn't look amused. Crossing his arms behind his back, he began circling her again, eyeing her like prey.

"Perhaps you can help, Hermione…" Something didn't seem quite right about his tone and it gave her an unsettling feeling.

"Help with _what _exactly?" She spoke in a shaky voice. He spoke again, tilting his head as he paced.

"You seem like such a bright witch…" She smiled confidently, raising a brow. He paused, standing behind her. "Help me catch whoever is doing this."

"I doubt there's much I can do, Tom." She turned to face him catching his eye. He looked almost as if he was _glaring _at her. She gave a questioning look.

"Oh, but there's so _much _you could do, my dear." He spoke in a mocking tone. Hermione looked slightly angered at his use of words. He began advancing on her as she backed away, stopping when she backed into the wall. She stood very frigid against the cold castle wall, clenching her fists. "Don't be frightened…" He said with a gentle smile. He raised his hands, placing them on her shoulders again. Giving her a pleading look he spoke, "Please, Hermione… I need your help." He felt her tense muscles loosen under his hands. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she pondered whether or not she should help this stranger or not. Her eyes swung back up to meet his. She gave a crooked smile and nodded.

"Alright. I'll help you." He grinned widely and released her.

"We'll meet again tomorrow night." She opened her mouth to speak but before she knew it her body was engulfed with that bright light that brought her here, and she was thrown back in her chair, clenching the table to keep from falling. She sat there holding on to the table's edge, her breathing awkward from the sudden jolt of being pulled backwards. Something on the table caught her eye. Tom was speaking to her…

_Keep this diary safe, Hermione. Let no one know of it. I bid you goodnight, my dear._

She closed the diary quickly and ran over to her bed. Lifting her mattress, she shoved the diary underneath towards the center of the bed. In a slight daze she lay down on her bed, not even bothering to remove her shoes or school uniform. All she could think about was Tom.

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! I do not claim any of the characters in this story! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tom walked swiftly along the corridors of the castle. He reached the entrance of the girl's bathroom and stepped cautiously towards the entrance. He stopped abruptly, his eyebrows furrowed. Next to his shoe there was a crumbled piece of parchment. He bent down and picked it up then threw it. It got as far as the entrance then bounced off of some sort of invisible barrier.

"Not bad, Dumbledore… But not good enough…" He said to himself examining the entrance further. Tom was no fool… Dumbledore had placed a barrier around the _crime scene_. Possibly the Impervius spell. Tom removed his wand from its pocket and extracted the barrier with the counter curse. He grimaced and shook his head, replacing his wand. He entered the bathroom to find a trail of slimy liquid on the floor that led to bathroom stalls. In the center of the bathroom was a circle of sinks, one of which interested Tom.

"Hesh Hachsah." He hissed out the words with an eerie glare in his eyes. With a loud bang, the one sink separated itself from the others, sinking into the bathroom floor. In the center of the sinks was now an opening. Tom stepped forward, peering down into the black pit, before jumping without a care. Tom slid down the large pipe that led well beneath the school and into a pit of bones. He lifted himself up, brushing off the filth from the ground. Around him were other large pipes. He chose the one on his right. It was obvious he knew exactly where to go. He entered a large, dark opening that resembled a crawlspace beneath a house, but one big enough to walk through. It was dirty and dusty and smelled of sewage. Hardly any light and the ground was very uneven.

"Lumos…" Tom flicked his wand as he spoke the spell, the tip glowing with a small orb of light, just enough to see a few feet in front of him. He strolled through the area with ease and stopped in front of a large, round steel door. Snakes spread out in a circle over it locking it shut.

"Hesh Hachsah…" he hissed once more. One snake slithered around the edge of the door while the others jolted away as if scared of it. The door swung open slowly revealing the Chamber of Secrets itself. A cold grin spread over Tom's mouth as he entered, the door shutting and locking itself behind its master.

Hermione slept soundly in her bed, unknowing of the danger that lurked beneath her sleeping body.

**_End Flashback_**

Late for her first lesson of the day, Hermione hurried down the halls to Potions. Her hair was in a bunched mess as were her robes. She hadn't even tied her tie. Not getting enough sleep was starting to cause problems with her school work and now she was going to be late for Potions. Oh, how Snape will be delighted… She spotted him entering the classroom as she gained on the door. Seemed everyone else had already gone inside the classroom. When she finally reached the door, she and Snape caught a glimpse of each other before he slammed the door in her face. Her jaw dropped in anger and she banged on the door, hoping he'd still let her in. On the other side of the door she could hear him telling everyone to take out their books. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open slowly, afraid of Snape's reaction. She poked her head in and looked around. A few heads turned and she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?! Late for class?! Never thought I'd see the day!" He, Crab, and Goyle laughed and sneered at her. She rolled her eyes and headed for her desk next to Harry's, stopping in her tracks as Snape's voice rose.

"I believe you were supposed to be at your desk 8 minutes ago…" He said plainly, not amused at her lateness.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"10 points from Gryffindor…" He snarled. A few groans could be heard amongst the other Gryffindors in the class. She sighed and bit her lip as she sat down at her desk. Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had 2 heads.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" Ron whispered harshly from 2 seats away.

"Look… I'm not feeling well, Ron, so just bugger off." She bit back crudely. He pulled back his upper lip in disgust at her attitude. She was humiliated. She'd never been late for, missed, and most certainly not FAILED a class before. Her head resting on her hand, she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Unless you'd like to sit outside my classroom and listen to my lesson through the door, I suggest you _take out your book_…" Hermione raised her brown eyes to meet Snape's black ones. He stood towering over her with an unpleasant look upon his pale face. Much to her annoyance, she heard Malfoy snicker from across the room. She let out a shuddering sigh as she reached down, taking her _Magical Drafts and Potions _book. Snape stepped away, annoyed and began teaching his lesson. Hermione found she was unable to concentrate for most of the class, which was unusual for her.

"Hermione… I couldn't help but notice that you haven't raised your hand _once _to give an answer." Harry acknowledged. Hermione didn't even glance at him. "What's wrong?" He continued.

"Nothing, Harry. I just don't feel well." She murmured. Class would be coming to an end soon and she hadn't taken any notes and hadn't a clue what the lesson was even about. Her eyes slowly fell to her bag full of school books. One book caught her eye and she gasped. Snape ended his lesson with a final word to Hermione.

"Try not to be late for my class again, Granger…"

"Yes sir…" She rolled her eyes, gathering her bag, and headed for the girls bathroom.

"Where you goin'?!" Ron yelled out to her, receiving no reply. He looked at Harry and shook his head. "I think she's finally lost it." Harry shrugged and they left for their next lesson. Hermione ran quickly down the halls until finally, she reached the girls bathroom. A familiar voice cooed from inside as she entered.

"Who's there?" Moaning Myrtle came from around the corner near the stalls.

"It's Hermione, Myrtle." Hermione smiled at her and walked towards the center of the bathroom, sitting down on the cold floor. She went through her bag of school books and pulled out the book she spotted in class. Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary… Handling it with care, she placed it on the floor in front of her. She hadn't put the diary in her bag so she couldn't understand how it got in there.

"What's that?" Croaked Myrtle, noticing the little black book.

"It's a diary, Myrtle. Perhaps one of someone you know…" Hermione raised a brow, glaring up at the ghost. Myrtle gave a confused look and Hermione picked up the diary, turning it over to show the name labeled on the back. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom Riddle. I remember him. He was weird and a bit disturbing." She shook her head in disgust, remembering her old classmate. "He was very mean to me and was always giving me these mean looks. I hadn't done anything wrong!" She yelled out and flew into her toilet. Hermione returned her attention to the diary. In a pocket in her bag a quill and a jar of ink was tucked away. She placed the jar on the floor next to the diary. Opening the book slowly she let out a shuddering sigh as she studied the jagged hole that had been punctured through them. The sight made her want to cry but she couldn't. She needed to see…

She dipped the quill in the ink and proceeded to write in the diary with a small hope that there was still life.

_Tom? Are you there?_

No response…

_Tom?_

Still nothing… Anger flooded through her veins and she threw the diary across the room. It hit the wall with a loud smack and fell to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, lowering her head to cry.

Across the room, thick, black ink began to leak out from the pages of the diary and a tiny green light flickered from its wound. First it was very dim, then it grew bright, lighting up the entire bathroom.

**Sorry to say that I'll be moving in a couple of days and will not have internet for a while, but not forever. I will be back online shortly and with more chapters. So keep an eye out for me! =)**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended! I do not claim any of the characters in this story! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling!**


End file.
